The Endless Blue Skies
by SonicPower
Summary: The ending of The last Smile, Lucas has visions of Ness, but will one of them be the real thing? Shocking ending... and Ness x Lucas


the Epilogue of The Last Smile...Lucas' P.O.V Of life now...

* * *

I reach for the skies for you. The endless blue skies... I'm called crazy, and maybe I should be crazy. I lost you! The tears I shed, were countless, I still shed more tears, I love you. I love you so much...

The end of me is coming soon, my curse, my life. The smiles, the laughter, gone. The tears never stop. I never stop remembering. I shouted at the skies, I'm titled the best brawler, but nothing.

You'll never return. I cried, and cried, but still I sit under the tree you loved so much. My love, will be in you..right? Please say yes, one more time!

...

...

"Yes" My eyes widened. I saw Ness, well alive.

"Ness!" I hugged him, but he disappeared. "Lucas, I love you." I heard. the voices of Ness.

It haunts me...

You haunt me..

My family haunts me

why? I love you, Don't you?

"Lucas..." I shouted, "make it stop!"

xxx

xxx

xxx

A tap, "I'm here. Forever."

I gasped, "Ness?"

"Love never dies.." He whispered.

He sat near me, tears fell from the corner of my eyes, "Your here? How?"

"Your hopes, and love." He simply said.

I look up in the endless blue skies...

"And the blue skies.. reminds me of you."

"You died, but your alive."

"No, I died of grief, but you... you completed my happiness..."

Ness, your here... I like it, the cherry blossoms, you, and the blue skies.

we leaned at tree, you sat at the other end of the tree, so I wasn't able to see you, but I knew you were there.

"Lucas.."

"Yes?"

"Will you... be my partner forever?"

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

A heard a chuckle, "you can put it that way."

"Yes, I would love to have the honor to marry you."

You came to me, you were real. You took off your hat and placed it on me, and gentle grabbed my left hand, placed a golden Ring on it. It shined so brightly... I loved it.

"Now, you may kiss the bride." Whispered Ness, as you pushed your lips against mine, I returned the Kiss.

We smiled, has we stared at my ring, "what about yours?"

You already had the same one one your ring finger. I smiled, our wedding, under a cherry blossom.. it was a dream that came true...

Until...

You disappeared, and I woke up under the cherry blossom.

"No! It was a dream.." I cried, It was too good to be true..

I stared at the grave, and shed tears once more, until I saw something shine on my hand... It was still there..it was real.

I saw you on top of the hill... in a suite, I touched my head, the hat was still there, I ran to you...

Everyone soon appeared...

"Your short of late Lucas." said toon link. He grabbed me and told me to put a suite on.

I did. I was told to walked down the aisle...

I saw you, waiting, the ring disappeared. I gasped, when I reached the top.

"Looking for this?" said Ness as he pulled a ring on top of the ring pillow. Held by Kirby.

He placed it on my finger, "I promise to protect you, and to be with you. And to love you for as long as I'm here."

I grabbed the other ring.."I shall love you for eternity, and more. the stars up high, represents the amount of reasons why I love you."

And placed it on your finger, they grew wider and strapped at the wrist, "huh?"

you smiled, "There special rings, that stay on us, forever, unless you cheat."

I smiled, My Ness, I'll never do such a thing, neither will you.

We placed our heads together,

we both whispered to each other..

_"Our love for each other is as endless, as the endless blue skies, above us all."_

_with that, we kissed, and now we truly are_

_forever together as eternal husband and wife,_

_In the after-life...  
_

__In The Super Smash Bros, under the Sakura tree

_**R.I.P**  
_

_**Lucas and Ness  
**_

_**Died on the same day  
**_

_**Lovers and dear friends  
**_

_**may they rest in peace  
**_

_****_Together in Heaven Forever

* * *

Was it sad? Leave a review on what you felt about this one. yup Lucas died the day Ness died... death by heart attack...


End file.
